


Class File

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korosensei posesses a secret file, containing the relationship information of many of the class E students. Watch Korosensei recount the contents of this file to an underprepared Karauma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It was a saturday evening, Karasuma was in the teacher's lounge looking through his desk.

"I know I dropped my key here somewhere... Where is it?" 

A sudden noise interrupted Karasuma's search.

"What the heck?... Nobody should be here..." 

Karasuma reached into his jacket and took out a gun, not the same anti sensei guns used in his efforts to assassinate Korosensei, a real gun with real bullets. Quietly Karasuma snuck towards the classroom, the source of the noise. Peeking in Karasuma saw a familar form moving a floorboard and taking something out from under it.

"Thats the octopus..." He thought to himself. 

Karasuma reached to pull out his anti-sensei gun.

"Your here late Karasuma." Said Korosensei.

"Lost my keys," 

Karasuma noticed that the object in his tentacles was a folder.

"Is that a folder?" 

"Yes it is," 

Karasuma put his gun away and approached his target.

"Are you gathering research onto our weaknesses?" Asked Karasuma. "Figuring out the best way to take us down?" 

"That would violate my agreement," said Korosensei. "This is something much more innocent."

He handed the folder to Karasuma, who opened it and examined its contents.

"What the hell is this?" 

"Its what I call, my Classroom Romance File," said Korosensei. "Believe it or not, theres more relationships in this classroom than you'd think," 

"Really..." 

"Oh indeed," said Korosensei. "And this file contains them all. Just read it for yourself," 

Karasuma rolled his eyes. He would rather just go home, but without his keys that wasn't an option, and in all honestly, he was kind of curious. Karasuma took out a paper with a photograph stapled to it and read it to himself.


	2. Stuck on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manami's plans to trap Korosensei go arwy when she finds herself stuck to Karma. Literally.

Manami smiled at the vial she held in her hand. She had spent all night creating an adhesive that would hold Korosensei in place, an adhesive that filled the vial. The plan was simple, she'd spread it on the floor where Korosensei tough lessons, then Chiba and anyone who could fire fast enough would open fire on Korosensei, taking him down.

Nobody was in the classroom yet, so she had time to prepare. She crouched down and poured the vial's contents out onto the floor in front of the chalkboard. Then she took out a butter knife and started spreading the adhesive around the floor.

"Perfect..." She muttered to herself, "lets see Korosensei get out of this-" 

Suddenly Manami slipped and fell towards the adhessive floor face first.

"Oh no! I'll get stuck to the floor!" She thought to herself. 

By some miracle she felt a hand grasp her own, catching her and preventing j  
Her from falling.

"You need to be more careful Okuda san..." 

She recognized the voice as Karma's. 

"T-Thanks, you saved me there," 

Manami got up and let go of Karma's hand. 

Well she tried to let go.

"Could you let go?" Asked Manami

"I'm trying..." 

"Wait, don't tell me..." 

Manami ghasped.

"Oh no, I got adhesive on my hand, our hands are stuck together!" 

"That sounds bad," said Karma. 

"I-It is!" Said Manami. "We're stuck together until I can make a solution to get us un-stuck!" 

"I see," said Karma calmly.

"How are you so calm about this?!" 

"Well I could have been stuck to someone annoying," said Karma.

They could hear footsteps approaching the classroom.

"Its the others," said Manami, "What are we going to do?!" 

"Take our seats," Said Karma.

Karma led Manami to her desk and dragged it back so they were next to each other. 

"This should do for today," 

They both sat down as the other classmates walked in. Thankfully nobody noticed the change in Manami's seating location aside from Chiba, who didn't say anything, but looked back at Manami with a nod, acknowledging his part in the plan. Korosensei arrived soon after. 

"Good day class, lets start with att-" 

Korosensei stepped into the adhesive and noticed the floor.

"What in the world?" 

Chiba saw his chance. He took out his rifle and started firing at Korosensei. Rio and Hayami realized what was happening and joined in on the shootimg. Ritsu also activated her guns and started firing at Korosensei. After a few moments they stopped, noticing that Korosensei was unharmed and standing behind his desk.

"W-What?" 

"But the adhesive..." Muttered Manami. 

"I see you tried covering the floor with an adhesive to capture me," said Korosensei. "Unfortunately my body negates the sticky qualities of the adhesive." 

His head turned red, his look of approval. 

"But it was a good attempt, very straightforward," 

Korosensei took out the attendance sheet and a pen.

"Good try, now lets get back on track,"

\-------

The remainder of the day was a hassle. Manami had to take notes one handed and whenever she needed to go somewhere, Karma had to come along (trips to the bathroom were awkward for both of them). Half the class thought hey were holding hands and the other half occasionally cracked a joke about it. She was thankful when the final bell rang and the classroom emptied.

"Its over," said Manami 

"Already? But we were having so much fun," said Karma.

"Closing my eyes and going into the boy's room while you used the bathroom was not fun," said Manami.

"Anyways, how long should it take you to separate us?" Asked Karma. 

"At most, the entire night," said Manami. 

"So does that mean I'd be spending the night? Because if so I'd need to get my toothbrush," 

Manami blushed at the realization.

"S-Stay the n-night?!" She studdered. "W-What would I tell m-my p-parents?!" 

"Yeah good point," said Karma. "We could always get a motel room-" 

"I think your both a little young for that," 

They turned around and noticed that Korosensei was standing behind them.

"K-K-Korosensei?!" 

"I heard something about staying the night, a motel, and a toothbrush, before I misinterpret this, please explain." Said Korosensei.

"Remember the adhesive from earlier?" Asked Manami.

Korosensei nodded.

"Well I got some on my hand...-" 

"And we've been inseparable ever since," Karma finished. 

"I see...that does explain the handholding." 

Without warning Korosensei wrapped a tentacle around their connected hands, to their surprise.

"S-Sensei?!" 

Korosensei unwrapped his tentacle, their hands were now seperated.

"T-the glue?!" 

"The mucus on my body eliminated the adhesive, I just saved you both an awkward evening."

"Problem solved then," said Karma. 

"Not quite," replied Korosensei.

He handed them both a bucket and a mop.

"I need you to clean the adhesive off the floor." Said Korosensei. "That bucket of mucus should do the trick," 

"So thats how it is..." Muttered Karma. 

"I'll see you both tomorrow then," said Korosensei.

And with that he dashed out of the classroom, leaving the two alone to clean up the sticky trap.

\-------

"I think we got it all," said Manami.

She set her mop down and wiped her brow.

"And it only took us half an hour," added Karma.

"Karma, I'm sorry I got you stuck to me for the day," said Manami. "It must have been embarrassing to stick around with someone like me all d-" 

Karma dropped his bucket and walked towards Manami.

"Don't say that." 

"What?" 

Karma grabbed Manami by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. 

"I'd never be embarrassed to be seen with you," said Karma. "Your special, your smart, and honestly..." 

Manami blushed lightly.

"Theres nobody I'd rather be stuck with than you," 

"K-Karma..." 

Manami blushed even brighter.

"Now... Why don't we get out of here and get something to eat," said Karma. "I'll pay,"

"L-Like a d-date?" 

Karma shrugged. 

"If you want it to be," 

"Uh... Sure," Manami replied "Just one thing first," 

Manami took out an empty vial and filled it with Korosensei's bucket mucus. 

"I can study it," said Manami. "Maybe find out more about his body..." 

Karma smiled.

"Smart move," 

Karma grabbed Manami's hand and led her out of the school. 

"Karma?! What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," said Karma "Its not like we haven't been doing it all day." 

And so they walked out of the school hand in hand, stuck together, not by glue, but by choice.


	3. Interlude 1

"So your telling me Mamani and Karma are an item?" Asked Karasuma.

"They're just keeping it low key," said Korosensei. "Okuda is a shy girl after all," 

"Well this would explain where Karma has been getting the chemicals..."

"Now, I think you'll like the next one Karasuma," said Korosensei. "You had a role in it," 

Karasuma took out the next file and began reading it.

"Well I guess I did have a part in this one," said Karasuma. "After all, I did hire... Him."


	4. Through The Heart Shaped Crosshairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiba and Hayami both recieve special lessons from Red Eye, but will these lessons changethe very way they interact?

Chiba Ryunosuke and Hayami Rinka sat in the empty classroom, the only other person present was Karusama. 

"You both are probably wondering why I called you both here after school," began Karasuma. "Well I'll get right to the point." 

He crossed his arms and looked at the two sharpshooters. 

"You are both the best shots in the class," 

"What else is new?" Asked Hayami sarcastically. 

"Well the government has recommended that you both receive extra lessons to further improve yourselves, starting today." 

The two youths looked at eachother and nodded. 

"I'm in," said Chiba. 

"Me too," added Hayami.

"Good," said Karasuma. "We hired a professional to give you both private lessons." 

Karasuma looked at the door. 

"You can come in now," 

The door opened and a familiar sniper stepped in. 

"I believe you both remember Red Eye from Kyoto," said Karasuma. "He's taking time off his work as an assassin, but he agreed to train you both once a week." 

"I look forward to working with you sir," said Chiba. 

"No need for formalities," said Red Eye. "Follow me, I have practice targets set up in the woods," 

The two got up and followed Red Eye outside.

\------

The three of them laid on their stomachs with rifles, aiming at targets Red Eye had set up.

"Control your breathing and squeeze the trigger slowly," said Red Eye. 

They did so and they managed to take down a target each.

"Good shot, take five." 

They all got up and set their rifles against a tree.

"You both have basics down, but you'll have to shoot faster if you wish to kill that octopus." Said Red Eye.

He tossed them both a water bottle, which Hayami immediately opened and started drinking 

"So Red Eye," began Hayami. "You've been teaching us with the rifles, but what about the handguns?" 

"I don't use a pistol very much," said Red Eye.

"I work better with my pistol," said Hayami. 

"I'll think of something for the next lesson then," said Red Eye.

Hayami took a sip but accidentally spilt some water on her uniform.

"Great..." 

Chiba handed Hayami a handkerchief. 

"Thanks," 

Hayami wiped away at the stain while Chiba looked away, occasionally sneaking a glance at her. Red Eye noticed Chiba's actions and smirked.

"Interesting..." 

\---------

Extra lessons for the day had ended and Chiba was packing up to leave, Hayami having already left. 

"Hold up Ryunosuke!" 

Chiba noticed that Red Eye was approaching him.

"I want to talk to you real quick," 

"What is it?" Chiba asked.

"Well I noticed you were looking at Hayami earlier," 

Chiba blushed and took a step back. 

"H-How did you know that?!" 

"Nothing escapes my red eye," replied Red Eye. "Now tell me, what do you think of her?" 

"Well..." Chiba began. "Shes a good friend of mine... And we have each other's backs-" 

"Now tell me how you really feel..." Said Red eye.

Chiba blushed a brighter red.

"What I... Really think..."

Chiba thought back to his first sighting of Hayami Rinka, back before they were in Class E. Chiba caught glimpses of her in the hallways, not much worth noting, until one day he saw her alone in the hallway, punching a locker in anger. Chiba didn't know at the time, but she had just been sent to the end class, a few hours later Chiba learned that he too was going to the dreaded Class E. at first they didn't interact very much, until one day when they had both arrived in class early. With nobody else around they found themselves making smalltalk, getting along better than with anybody else in their class. They brought something out in eachother, Something that made Chiba feel like he could be himself. They had become fast friends, but Chiba started to feel other emotions forming, growing with every conversation. 

He was falling in love with her. 

Chiba clenched his fists and looked at Red Eye. 

"In all honesty... I think I like her," 

Chiba did not expect Red Eye's response.

"Well thats no good, when it comes to sniping, theres no room for love," 

"W-What?"

Red eye approached Chiba and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Snipers are meant to work alone, any outside feelings could greatly affect their work... A real sniper can go for days without any human interaction." 

Red eye patted Chiba on the back and started to walk away. 

"Forget any feeling you have for that girl!" Said Red Eye. "Only then can you master sniping!" 

Chiba glared angrily at Red Eye from under his veil of hair. 

"Your wrong..." He muttered to himself. "I'll show you that your wrong..." 

\--------

A week had passed, and the next lesson had begun. 

"Alright," began Red Eye."Today you'll be playing two roles, a sniper and a spotter." 

Red eye held up an anti sensei rifle that had been modified with a sniper scope, suppressor, and a biped in one hand and a pair of binoculars in the other. 

"Spotter will point out targets for the sniper to shoot," 

Hayami looked at Chiba, then at the binoculars. 

"I'll be the spotter." 

"Alright then," 

He tossed Hayami the binoculars and handed Chiba the rifle, quickly whispering into hus ear. 

"Remember what I told you before," 

Redeye pointed to a large rock in the distance. 

"Set up there, you have ten targets to shoot, good luck." 

The two walked towards the rock as Red Eye grinned. 

\--------

"To your left," said Hayami.

Chiba aimed to the left and fired at the target, a clay pot painted yellow.

"Alone he says..." Thought Chiba.

"Top right," 

Chiba blasted the next target.

"I refuse to be alone, I won't let her go." 

"Three targets on your right," 

Chiba took out the three targets.

"I'll show Red Eye..." 

Hayami called out more targets and Chiba obliterated them all.

"One more," 

Hayami pointed to a single clay pot in the distance. 

"I won't let her go..." 

Chiba put his finger on the trigger.

"Thats because..." 

Chiba pulled the trigger. The pellet fired out towards the target as Chiba dropped his gun and moved closer to Hayami.

"Because I love her." 

Chiba pulled Hayami close and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock as the final target broke. She didn't resist, but her eyes bore a look of pure shock.

Chiba finally broke for air and spoke three simplewords.

"I love you..." 

"W-What?" 

"Hayami... Nobody understands me better than you... And above all-" 

Hayami grabbed Chiba's head and pulled him into another kiss. 

"You should have said something sooner," said Hayami as they broke for air. "I... Kinda like you too..." 

They both blushed.

"Hayami..." 

"Just...don't make a big deal out of this or anything..." 

Chiba smiled.

"Of course..." 

\-------------

Red eye watched them both from the scope of his gun.

"Just as planned..." He muttered to himself. 

"So you did plan this..." 

Red Eye turned around and saw Korosensei standing behind him.

"Its you, were you spying on me?"

"No," said Korosensei "But I did overhear your talk with Chiba, about snipers being alone." 

"Reverse psychology," said Red Eye. "It was the push he needed." 

"I see," said Korosensei. "It certainly worked."

"That it did," replied Red Eye.

"So tell me assassin," said Korosensei. "What color do you see in your scope?" 

Red eye looked through his scope at the pair. They were sitting on the rock, holding hands and admiring their handiwork.

"The color of love, that's what I see..."


	5. Interlude 2

"I paid him to make them better sharpshooters, not to play matchmaker," muttered Karasuma. 

"But they have improved," said Korosensei. "Just the other day they nearly shot my hat off," 

"Why do you even have this information?" Asked Karasuma. "Why this folder?"

"I have my reasons," said Korosensei.

"Your just lucky I have nothing better to do." 

Karasuma took out the next file, his eyes widening slightly at the male featured in the attatched picture.


	6. The Gymnast and her Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okano has grown tired of Maehara's womanizing ways and decided to make her feelings known.

Hiroto Maehara was walking down the sidewalk with a girl beside him. They were both laughing and holding hands. 

"Well, its been fun, but I have to go," said the girl. "Test tomorrow." 

"Alright, see you later," 

He let go of her hand and the girl walked away. Maehara started walking in the opposite firection, not noticing that Okano was watching from across the street.

"Thats the third girl this week..." She muttered to herself.

Okano started to walk away.

"He goes though them fast, yet still they flock to him..." 

She blushed lightly.

"Why can't he... Pick me..." 

She stopped and looked a the ground.

"I know I'm not pretty, and my body isn't what he's into... But... If he just gave me a chance..." 

Okano shook her head.

"Snap out of it, you'll never have a chance with him..." She thought to herself. 

She continued walking, not realizing that she was still blushing.

"Me and Maehara... Like thats ever going to happen..." 

\---------

A few days later

Okano was home from school when she noticed Maehara by a bus stop, scrolling through his cell phone.

"Maehara?" 

He looked up from his phone at her.

"Oh hey," said Maehara in a somewhat gloomy tone.

"You sound like something's wrong." Said Okano.

"Well..." Maehara began. "A girl I was dating... She found out I'm in the E class..." 

"Let me guess, she broke up with you." 

Maehara nodded. 

"Feels like my Class E status is an immediate dealbreaker..." 

"Sorry to hear," said Okamo, "If you need to talk with someone-" 

"I'm fine..." Said Maehara. 

"You don't sound fine..." 

"Well thats unrelated." He replied. "I was going to call a girl in class B but I forgot the number..." 

Any feelings of pity or compassion Okano was feeling was replaced by agitation.

"Come on," 

She grabbed Maehara's arm and dragged him away.

"H-Hey!" 

\-----------

Okano dragged Maehara to the back of a nearby shop building.

"I'll miss the bus!" Said Maehara.

"There'll be another one," 

She let go of him and crossed her arms. 

"Your really going to ask out another girl?" 

"Yeah, why-" 

"You always do this Maehara!" Shouted Okano, "Its why you keep ending up with bad girls," 

"Not always!" 

Maehara pointed at Okano angrily. 

"Whats with you today? You never get this involved in my love life," 

"I'm getting sick of seeing you run around with five girls every week!" Said Okano. 

"I can date whoever I want thank you very much!" 

"My god your hopeless!" 

"Why would you care about who I go out with anyways?!" Asked Maehara .

"My god are you this dense?!" She snapped.

"Dense?!" 

"You know what, screw it." 

Okamo gave Maehara a swift kick to the face, knocking him into the back of the building before grabbing his head. 

"I can be just as good as your other girls," 

And with that she pressed her lips against his own. Maehara's eyes widened in shock while Okano closed hers in bliss. A minute later she broke for air. 

"Figure it out now," said Okano.

She walked away, leaving a shocked Maehara.

"What was that..." 

\-------------

Maehara sat in his room, shaken. He tried flirting with two girls after Okano kissed him, but whenever he did he felt... Strange.

"Whats wrong with me?" He thought to himself. "I can't even flit with a girl without feeling... Like I'm betraying Okano..." 

He thought back to what Okano said.

"Figure it out now," 

She liked me," thought Maehara. "She actually liked me..." 

Maehara thought about the kiss, how her soft lips felt against his own. Now that he thought about it, he liked it.

He wanted more...

"Well she is nice," muttered Maehara. "And friendly... And caring... And cute... Her breasts are small but I can live with it..." 

Maehara's eyes widened as he reached a conclusion.

"I like Okano..."

\-----

The next day after school ended, Okano walked into the empty classroom.

"Did I leave my train pass behind?" She muttered to herself.

"Looking for this?" 

Okano noticed Maehara standing in the corner holding her train pass.

"Hey! Thats mine!" 

"Then come get it." 

Okano grumbled something under her breath and approached Maehara. 

"If this is about before-" 

Once Okano got close enough, Maegara let go of the train pass and grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"H-Hey?! What are you-" 

Okano was silenced by a pair of lips against her own, Maehara's.

"He's kissing me?" Thought Okano. "He's really kissing me..." 

Maehara broke the kiss and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I don't know what you did, but I think I like you..." 

"R-Really?" 

"Yeah, and it only took a kick to the face to do it," 

Okano rolled her eyes. 

"So does this mean no more girls?"

"..." 

"MAEHARA!" 

"N-No girls!" Said Maehara. "Promise!" 

"Then its settled," said Okano.

He managed to pull a revearsal on Maehara, pinning him to the wall. 

"We got another hour before the train arrives," said Okano. "Which means we have time to kill..." 

"I love your idea of killing time," said Maehara.

They entered another, passionate kiss, not even noticing that there was a yellow figure watching from the window outside.

"Oh you two look precious together,"

Thd figure took out a camera and snapped a picture of the gymnast and her giggolo.


	7. Interlude 3

"You expect me to believe that Hiroto Maehara, the womanizer has finally settled down with one girl?" 

"Hard to believe, but the picture days it all," said Korosensei.

Karasuma took another look at the attached photograph of Maehara pinned to the classroom wall, returning a kiss from Okano.

"Now if only he'd put that much effort into assassination..." Muttered Karasuma. 

"The next one you might remember," said Korosenei. 

Karasuma began to read the next file.

"Oh yeah, I remember this day,"


	8. Some Don't Like It Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kataoka and Isogai have to negotiate for a new air conditioner.

To say that the class E building was hot was an understatement. 

It felt like the inside of a volcano filled with thermite and positioned directly under the sun.

A massive heat wave was sweeping the area and Class E's air conditioner broke. It was unbearably hot for both the students and the teachers. Korosensei seemed to be melting while Irina nearly taught class in a bikini just to cool off.

To solve this issue, Class E sent their two representatives to appeal for a new air conditioner.

\----

"Damn its hot out," said Isogai. 

The pair of Isogai and Kataoka approached the main school building. 

"Well at least its air conditioned inside," said Isogai.

Kataoka rolled her eyes.

"I hate these meetings..." She muttered. "Its always the same, especially this time of the year. They put us down and end each meeting with ice cream in the other room." 

"Without us," Isogai added. 

They both stepped into the building and were relieved to feel the cool air conditioning against them.

"Thats much better," said Kataoka. 

"Amen," 

\----------

They were both seated in the meeting room, where the student council and the other class representatives were also seated.

"Lets get this over with," whispered Kataoka.

Gakushu Asano stood up and cleared his throat.

"Alright, lets get this under way," he began. "Our first order of business is a request from class E."

The other representatives snickered as Asano looked over the request form.

"Now , it says here that you would like to request a new AC," Asano read. "Please tell us why you require this," 

Kataoka stood up, keeping her serious composure.

"Our AC is broken beyond repair," she began. "Our building is very warm and its affecting our studies." 

"Not like they could get any worse," whispered one representative. 

Isogai glared at him as Asano gestured for Kataoka to continue.

"One of our students nearly passed out from heat stroke, another had to take their shirt off just to cool down, and one of our classmates is overheating and blacking out," 

Isogai recalled Ritsu's constant overheating and blackouts caused by the increase in temperature on her processor.

"Well a new AC will cost a good amount of money," said Asano. "Would anyone like to voice their opinions?" 

One representative raised their hand. 

"Why should we spend school funds just so Class E can get a few months of cold relief," 

"Its something we need," said Kataoka. "Our classmates are passing out and overheating-" 

"Open a window then, let the breeze in!" A representative interupted.

"T-That won't fix anything!" Said Kataoka. 

Her composure was breaking, Isogai noticed and stood up.

"There is a rule in the student handbook stating that any issues affecting the student's learning involvement must be resolved," said Isogai. "That goes for Class E as well!" 

The other representatives looked at Isogai in surprise as Asano took out a student handbook and flipped through it.

"So there is... Well I guess that the notion is automatically passed," said Asano "Funds will be taken out to replace Class E's broken air conditioner." 

The representatives grumbled in disapproval while Kataoka sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Thanks..." 

"No problem..." 

"However given the time required to reach the building and the installation needed for the unit, we cannot put one in until the weekend," 

"What?!" 

The other representatives smiled.

"I'm sorry, but your class will have to hold on for another couple days," said Asano. "Now the next order of business, the newspaper club wanted a budget increase and better comic strips..." 

As Asano continued to talk, Isogai and Kataoka quietly left the room. 

\--------------

"Five days!" Said Kataoka. "Five more days of heat!" 

"Someones going to die of heat stroke in that classroom," said Isogai. "And it might not be Korosensei," 

Kataoka stopped and leaned against the wall.

"I swear If I have to see Okajima without his shirt one more time..." 

Isogai stopped and leaned against the wall next to Kataoka.

"They put us down again!" Said Kataoka. "And once they finnish that meeting they'll stuff their faces with ice cream!" 

Suddenly an Idea formed in Isogai's head.

"Hey Kataoka," said Isogai.

"What is it?" 

Isogai smirked.

"Do you want to steal a bunch of ice cream?" 

\--------

They both crept into the kitchen. 

"I'm surprised we got in here so easily," said Isogai.

"Its the kitchen, there isn't much worth guarding here," replied Kataoka. 

"Hey if I had tons of ice cream, I'd guard the hell out of it," 

Kataoka rolled her eyes and pointed to the large metal freezer door on the other side of the room.

"It should be in there," 

Isogai nodded and walked over to the door.

"If alarms go off, run." Said Isogai.

Isogai opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Thats alot of ice cream," said Kataoka.

An entire wall in the freezer was stocked with tubs of ice cream. 

"Get a cooler," said Isogai. 

Kataoka nodded and grabbed a wheeled cooler that was lying in the back.

"Lets hurry before anyone sees us," said Kataoka.

Isogai grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and dumped it into the cooler, then he grabbed several tubs of ice cream and put them in the cooler. 

"Thats more than enough for the class," said Isogai. 

He shut the cooler and closed the fridge.

"The halls should be empty, lets get moving," 

Isogai grabbed the cooler and started wheeling it out of the kitchen, Kataoka trailing close behind.

"I've never seen Isogai do anything like this before," thought Kataoka. "Hes really serious about this..." 

\-------

They made it out of the school and towards the path up the mountain.

"Think we can make it up before the ice cream melts?" Asked Kataoka. 

"Nope," replied Isogai. 

"What?! Then why did we steal all this ice cream!?" 

"Don't worry," said Isogai. "I sent a text to someone who can, he'll be here soon." 

Moments later Korosensei landed next to them.

"I got your message Isogai," said Korosensei.

Isogai gestured to the cooler.

"This is it, make sure it gets to the others." Said Isogai. 

"And don't eat it all," added Kataoka. 

"Promise!" Said Korosensei.

And with that Korosensei grabbed the cooler and blasted off at Mach 20 towards the Class E building.

"Mission accomplished," said Isogai. 

"You did a good thing Isogai," said Kataoka. 

"WE did a good thing..." 

"Too bad we didn't get any ice cream," said Kataoka. 

Isogai pulled a tub of ice cream and two spoons out from behind his back. 

"I didn't forget about us," 

Kataoka smiled genuinely at Isogai. 

"Your thinking of everything today, aren't you?" Thought Kataoka. 

\------

The pair sat down by the tree line on a stump, sharing the tub of ice cream. 

"Too bad tht ice cream won't last them the whole five days," said Isogai.

"Yeah but it'll be nice to gave some sort of relief from the heat," said Kataoka. 

Isogai ate a big spoonful of ice cream. 

"Oh, Kataoka, you got something on your cheek," said Isogai,

He wiped away a splotch of ice cream with his finger, making his fellow representative blush.

"T-Thanks..." 

They finished up the ice cream and got up. 

"Now, we better get moving, we have a long walk ahead of us." Said Isogai.

"Yeah..." 

They started their walk up the mountain. Kataoka's face was red the entire way up, and it wasn't because of the heat...


	9. Interlude 4

"They started dating in secret a week later," said Korosensei. "But I wasn't around to see their confession,"

"Well they're both responsible individuals," said Karasuma. "If anyone csn handle a mature relationship, it'd be them." 

Karasuma let out a yawn.

"This is exciting and all but I'm getting tired," 

"Don't stop now Karasuma!" Said Korosensensei. "Your about to read a good one," 

"Well unless you have a cup of coffee to keep me awake-" 

Korosensei zoomed out and returned moments later with a cup of hot coffee. 

"There there, read!" 

Karasuma took a sip of the coffee before setting it on the desk. 

"For future references, I like sugar in my coffee," 

Karasuma began reading the next file.


	10. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugino finds himself wracked with guilt after accidently landing Kanzaki in the hospital.

Sugino stood next to a hospital bed with an unconscious black haired girl in it. 

"Why did this happen?..." Muttered Sugino.

He clenched his fist.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." 

Tears started falling from his eyes, some landing on the unconscious girl before him.

"I-I'm sorry Kanzaki! I'm so sorry!" 

\---------  
1 DAY EARLIER...

Sugino, Nagisa, Karma, Kanzaki, Kayano and Manami were in the park.

Nagisa threw a baseball at Sugino, who knocked it away with his bat. 

"Come on Nagisa, I need better pitches than that!" Said Sugino. 

"Your really serious about this Sugino," said Manami.

"I wanna be ready for the home run contest this weekend," said Sugino. "The winner gets two free tickets to the next baseball game," 

"I heard second place gets a jersey signed by all the players," added Karma.

"Third place is wheel barrel of frozen shrimp," said Kayano.

"Thats a peculiar prize..." Said Kanzaki. 

"Either way I want to win," said Sugino. "Nagisa throw me a good one," 

Nagisa threw a baseball at Sugino. Just like before he knocked it out of view.

"Nice one!" Said Kanzaki. 

"Thanks," 

He got ready to hit again.

"Lay it on me Nagisa!" 

Nagisa nodded and got ready to pitch.

"I'm sending a curveball your way!" 

And with that Nagisa threw a curveball at Sugino. 

"Thats more like it!" 

Sugino swung, knocking the ball into the sky.

"Yeah! I'm winning those tickets for sure!" 

"That was amazing Sugino!" Said Kanzaki, looking at the ball as it went further into the sky. 

Just then a yellow blur flew by, coming into contact with the ball. The ball bounced off it and flew towards their direction. 

"Look out!" Shouted Kayano.

But it was too late. The ball flew into Kanzaki's face, knocking her onto the ground. She laid on the ground motionless.

"KANZAKI!!!" 

Sugino dropped the bat and ran to Kanzaki's side.

"Get help!" 

Karma nodded and ran off to get help. As he left, Korosensei landed right next to them.

"Oh my goodness, Kanzaki looks pretty bad," 

"You!" Shouted Sugino. "The ball bounced off you and hit her-" 

"It was an accident and I take full responsibility," said Korosensei.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Nagisa. 

"The ball just missed her eye and nose but it left a nasty bruise, she'll live." 

Koroensei picked the girl up in his arms.

"I'll bring her to the hospital, meet me there." 

Korosensei zipped off to the hospital, leaving behind three worried youths.

\----

Kanzaki was placed into a private room, her face half bandaged to cover her wounds.

Sugino and the others sat in the waiting room while Kanzaki's parents talked with the doctors.

"I hope shes alright..." Said Manami. 

"Yeah that was a pretty nasty blow..." Added Kayano.

Sugino groaned.

"I shouldn't have hit the ball so hard," said Sugino. 

"I'm the one who threw the curveball," said Nagisa. "It's my fault..." 

"No, its mine," said Sugino. 

They noticed Kanzaki's parents walk by, her father shot a glare at Sugino as he passed him. 

"He's right to blame me..." Thought Sugino. 

A nurse approached the group. 

"She's not awake yet, but you can visit her if you'd like." Said the nurse.

"How is she?" Asked Nagisa.

"The baseball hit her pretty hard," replied the Nurse. "She'll heal, but she'll be in alot of pain when she wakes up." 

Sugino buried his head in his hands. 

"Come on Sugino, lets go see her." Said Karma. 

"You guys go, I'll be here..." 

Karma shrugged and the four followed the nurse to Kanzaki's room. 

\----------  
The next day all of Class E visited the still unconscious Kanzaki. Several of them left flowers and get well cards. Sugino didn't set one foot in her room, he just sat in the waiting room.

"I have no right to be in there," thought Sugino "I put her in here..." 

Sugino clenched his fists as Korosensei walked by, clad in his human disguise.

"You haven't seen her yet?" Asked Korosensei. 

Sugino shook his head.

"I don't belong there..." 

Korosensei put a tentacle on his shoulder. 

"If anyone is to blame its me," said Korosensei. "The ball bounced off me and hit her," 

"But I hit the ball..." 

Korosensei adjusted his hat and turned to leave. 

"I need to get going," said Korosensei. "Try and visit her,"

Korosensei left, accidently dropping a book as he left.

"Huh?" 

Sugino picked up the book and looked it over. 

"Kanzaki's science book?" 

Sugino looked at the hallway, then at the book.

"I guess I could just drop it off..." He muttered to himself.

Sugino got up and walked towards Kanzaki's room.

\----------

Sugino stepped into the room and set the book on a small nightstand next to the bed, there he caught his first glimpse at Kanzaki since she was hospitalized. Half of her face was bandaged, and her face had a look of pain on it, despite not being conscious,

"Why did this happen?..." Muttered Sugino.

He clenched his fist.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." 

Tears started falling from his eyes, some landing on the unconscious girl before him.

"I-I'm sorry Kanzaki! I'm so sorry!" 

Kanzaki's eyes slowly started to open. 

"Su...gi..no?" 

Sugino froze up as he saw Kanzaki awaken. 

"K-Kanzaki!" 

She sat him in her bed and flinched, holding her face.

"Ow..." 

"The doctor said you'd be in alot of pain when you woke up," said Sugino.

"Right..." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Sugino.

"Theres one thing," said Kanzki. 

"Yeah?" 

Kanzaki pointed to her bandages.

"Could you... Kiss them..." 

"Sure I can- WAIT WHAT?!" 

Kanzaki blushed lightly.

"Whenever I got hurt my mom would kiss my wound to make it better..." 

Sugino sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it." 

Sugino bent down and quickly kissed a spot on the right of her forehead. Kanzaki flinched, but kept smiling.

"Here..." Kanzaki pointed to her cheek. 

Sugino blushed redder and kissed her cheek. Kanzaki moved her finger down to her lips.

"And here..." 

"Kanzaki..." 

Sugino moved in to kiss her lips. Their lips touched and eyes closed. Kanzaki's arms remained at her side while Sugino's pulled her closer. After several minutes they broke for air.

"Kanzaki..." 

"Thank you," said Kanzaki.

They moved in for another kiss, but then the door swung open and several doctors rushed in.

"The patient's heartrate was rising rapidly, whats going on?!" 

"Shit!" Cursed Sugino. 

Sugino didn't enter the contest, but he still scored a home run..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more story left...


	11. Interlude 5

"Hard to believe Sugino could get that close to Kanzaki," said Karasuma. "She must have gotten hit pretty hard by that baseball to ask him to do that," 

"I never thought they'd make any progress at all," said Korosensei. "But love is a complicated thing I suppose..."

Karasuma reached for the next file, but there was none.

"Thats all of them?" 

"Not quite," replied Korosensei. 

Korosensei took a file from underneath his robe and handed it to Karasuma. 

"This one occurred today," said Korosensei. "Was here to put it in actually," 

Karasuma took the file and examined it.

"You can't be serious?" Said Karasuma. "Theres no way... A kid like him?" 

Korosensei nodded. 

"If love can happen to Sugino, it can happen to him." 

Karasuma began to read the last file.


	12. A House Built for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa sets out to find Kayano's house, but finds something else instead.

Class for the day was ending, Kayano was packing her bag when Nagisa approached her.

"Hey Kayano, me and some of the others were going to visit the sweets shop on the way back," said Nagisa. "Would you like to come?" 

Kayano sighed. 

"Wish I could, but I have something I need to take care of today..." 

"Oh, maybe next time then." 

Kayano grabbed her bag and left the classroom. As Nagisa was about to leave the classroom, he noticed a notebook on Kayano's desk.

"Huh?" 

Nagisa picked up the notebook and looked it over. 

"This is Kayano's math notebook... She must have left it behind..." 

"Nagisa!" 

Nagisa noticed Sugino and Karma waiting by the door.

"You coming?!" 

"Y-Yeah!" 

Nagisa slipped the notebook into his bag and walked over to his friends.

\----------------

Karma and Sugino were browsing candy while Nagisa simply looked at the notebook.

"She'll need this to study for tomorrow's quiz," thought Nagisa.

"Nagisa are you still looking at Kayano's notebook?" Asked Karma. 

"Just concerned," replied Nagisa.

"If your that worried just give it to her," said Sugino.

"I don't know where she lives," 

"Really? With all the time you two spend together I would have thought-" 

"We haven't been to each other's houses before." Said Nagisa. "If I knew where she was I'd go-" 

"I might be able to help with that," 

They three noticed that Korosensei was standing nearby in his human disguise. 

"Korosensei?" 

"I was getting some sweets for myself when I overheard your conversation," 

Korosensei took out a scrap of paper, wrote an address on it, and handed it to Nagisa. 

"She isn't too far from here," 

"Oh thanks sensei." 

"You go do your thing Nagisa," Said Sugino. 

"Actually I think I'll buy something first," said Nagisa. "Kayano would probably like something," 

"Aw, your thinking about your girlfriend." Said Karma. "How sweet."

Nagisa stopped and blushed.

"W-We're not dating..." 

\---------

Nagisa stood in front of the house listed on the paper.

"This is the place..." Nagisa muttered to himself.

He walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"One moment!" Called a voice Nagisa recognized as Kayano's.

The door opened and Kayano stood on the other side wearing an apron and holding a vacuum cleaner. 

"Nagisa? What are you doing here?" 

"You left your notebook behind," replied Nagisa

He handed Kayano the notebook and held up a plastic bag.

"I also got you some pudding from the store," 

"Oh please come in, I have tea brewing."said Kayano. 

She led Nagisa inside.

\----

Theywere both seated on Kayano's couch, a teapot was set on the coffee table in front of them and Kayano was eatting her pudding.

"This is a fairly nice house," said Nagisa. "How can your family afford it?"

"Thats a secret," replied Kayano.

"So you were cleaning?" 

Kayano nodded. 

"I had to clean the place up," said Nagisa. "It was getting dusty in here," 

Nagisa took a sip of his tea as Kayano finished her pudding. 

"So with a house this big your parents must be doing pretty well for themselves," 

"No I live alone," 

"Huh?!" 

Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nobody else is around?" 

"Well My sis-" 

Kayano stopped and sighed.

"Nevermind..."

"Is something wrong?" Asked Nagisa.

"N-No, everything's fine." 

Kayano reached for her cup of tea and accidentally tipped it over. 

"M-my bad!" 

Kayano got up and walked into the kitchen. 

"This is a big house for one person..." Muttered Nagisa. 

Nagisa finished off his cup of tea. 

"She must get pretty lonely..." 

Kayano returned with a towel and started wiping her spilt tea up. 

"Kayano, do you usually have anyone over?" 

Kayano stopped and looked at Nagisa.

"No..." 

Nagisa was taken aback by her answer. At school she talked and interacted with several students, but at home, she was all alone. 

"Nagisa why does this matter to you?" Asked Kayano.

"Well your my friend, I'm just concerned." 

"Just concerned..." She muttered to herself.

Nagisa noticed that Kayano's usually cheerful demeanor was slowly fading.

"I'm fine." Said Kayano. "I just spend alot of time by myself..." 

"Kay-" 

"I'm okay with it, I've been alone for awhile," she continued. "Why would it bother me?" 

She clenched the towel tightly and bit her lip.

"I'm used to it... I'm... Used..." 

Tears slowly started to fall from Kayano's eyes.

"I'm used... To..."

Without any further warning Kayano broke down into tears.

"It!!" 

She collapsed onto the floor and sobbed.

"Kayano!" 

Nagisa knelt down and tried to help her back up.

"Your not alone, you don't have to be!" 

Kayano didn't respond, she only continued to cry. 

"Please stop, I hate seeing you sad..." 

Her crying slowed and she looked up at Nagisa. 

"Nagisa..." 

Nagisa pulled her into a tight hug.

"Its okay, your not alone... You have Manami, Kanzaki... And me..." 

"Nagisa?" 

"Yeah Kayano?" 

"Thank you..." 

Nagisa smiled

"No problem." 

Nagisa didn't realize it then, but he was starting to feel tired, most likely because of the tea.

"I'm getting tired..." 

"Me too..." 

"I should probably go home now," said Nagisa.

"You can't go just yet." Said Kayano.

"Why?" 

"Because... Because you haven't given me a good-night kiss," 

"W-What?" 

Nagisa blushed as Kayano looked at him with tired eyes.

"Its just a kiss Nagisa," said Kayano. "Just...one..." 

She pointed to her cheek and smiled. Under any other circumstances Nagisa would have turned her down, but there were two reasons he decided to listen to Kayano. Firstly he was tired, impairing his judgment, and secondly, it was Kayano asking.

Nagisa leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, after few seconds Nagisa kissed her again, however he moved closer to her lips with each kiss. 

"Nagi-mmfff..." 

Her lips touched his own. They pulled each other closer to savor the moment. After several seconds they broke for air. 

"Kayano I think like you." Said Nagisa.

"Good, because the feeling is mutual." 

Kayano grabbed Nagisa's face and resumed the kiss. After several minutes of kissing, the two passed out from exhaustion, lying on the couch together. The window slowly opened and Korosensei crept in.

"Well, it finally happened."

Korosensei snapped a picture of the two with his camera and looked at their sleeping forms.

"Good night..." 

Korosensei grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of them before sneaking out of the house built for two.


	13. Interlude 6

"So as of today, Nagisa and Kayano are officially together." 

Karusama closed the folder and set it on the desk.

"Congratulations, you kept me distracted for an hour and a half," said Karasuma. "Now tell me why you did this." 

"I enjoy seeing my students happy and working together," said Korosensei. "By deepening their bonds, they deepen their ability to work together." 

Korosensei put the folder back under the floorboard and covered it. 

"Perhaps you'll end up like them someday," 

"That can wait until after you are killed," 

Korosensei gave his trademark laugh and tossed Karasuma a set of keys. 

"I found them while you were reading," said Korosensei. "Have a safe walk home," 

And with that Korosensei launched out of the building at mach 20.

"Now then," muttered Karasuma. "How can I use this to my advantage?..."


	14. Epilouge

The next school day, everyone was seated as Korosensei gave a lecture on mammals. A few minutes into the lecture Karasuma stepped in, walking towards Korosensei

"Oh, Karasuma, how can I help you?" 

"I just wanted to check in on your lec-" 

Karusama made his move, he stomped town onto the floorboard, breaking it and making the folder visable.

"Oops," 

"What is that?" Asked Nagisa. 

"Is that a folder?" Added Isogai,

Maehara picked up the folder and opened it. A look of panic grew on Korosensei's face.

"D-D-Don't read that!" 

The class gathered around Maehara and ghasped at the folder's contents. 

"I-Is that..." 

"Why are you kissing Okamo?" Asked Isogai. 

"Why are you sharing a tub of ice cream with Kadoka?" Maehara asked back.

"H-How did he know we were dating?" Asked Manami.

"Bastard must have followed us," said Karma.

"K-Korosensei!" 

Chiba glared at their instructor.

The most shocked were Nagisa and Kayano. 

"A-Are you two really... Ya know?" Asked Sugino. 

They simply looked away as their blushes darkened.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

"Korosensei's been spying on us!" Shouted Hayami.

"W-Well-" 

Korosensei dashed out the window.

"Don't let him get away!" Shouted Isogai.

"Get him!" 

The affected students took out their anti sensei weapons and chased after Korosensei. Karasuma smirked as he watched the octopoid target get chased around by a mob of lovestruck middle schoolers.

"Well they're working together..." 

Karasuma didn't notice Irina walk in until she was right next to him.

"So whats going on?" Asked Irina. 

"The squid has been snooping in on their love lives," said Karasuma. 

"Oh to be young and in love," 

Irina smirked.

"You ever think you'll end up like those kids someday?" Asked Irina. "In love?" 

"Dunno, hope so," he replied. "But I'd like to make sure the planet's fate is secured first," 

They both watched from the window as The students continues to chase Korosensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed class files. I'm not surehat my nextstory will be, but hopefully it'll be good. 
> 
> Until then, see you next time.


End file.
